


You said you loved me

by kidflqsh



Series: Angstober 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angstober, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidflqsh/pseuds/kidflqsh
Summary: a lil rushed thing for Angstober day two! pls enjoy





	You said you loved me

"I remember what you said at training. I didn't hear you then, more so i didn't give it much thought." Lee whispered. his hair and face drenched in sweat and grime from the battle that occurred, his brows furrowed, hot tears running down his face. 

"What did I say?" the other said weakly, strained as the boy cradled him, brushing his hair out of his face. Oh, how the boy loved that very much 

"You said you loved me. Isn't that what you said Neji?" 

Lee remembered that moment like it was yesterday . It was a crisp morning at the Hyuuga branch house, and as always Lee was outside ready to challenge his rival into a spar already. Perhaps Lee just liked seeing Neji answer the door annoyed, like he had just awoken. Lee's heart always soared seeing him like that. 

There was many things Lee loved about Neji, though what he loved most was his lavender eyes, they held so many secrets that Lee didn't know where to being solving them. 

It usually took a lot of convincing to get Neji to train with him so early. His hair was tied into a low ponytail like always. Training with Neji always drove Lee to work hard and better. He couldn't tell if he wanted to impress Neji or beat him at this point, he just wanted to be with him, be around him, keep him safe and protected. 

As Neji turned to exit the training grounds, he whispered something carefully into the wind and it carried itself into the rivers and valleys. Lee always pondered on what he said , looking so tenderly and calm, almost as if he were at peace. The morning sun finally had caught them and found itself woven to Neji's features. Lee thought Neji was the most beautiful person to him. 

Now, watching Neji fight for his final breaths in his arms, he recalled that moment, and how the facial features that Neji had that day, had found itself on his face in his final moments. His body was freezing cold now. Lee never remembered Neji to be cold, his skin was warm and inviting even. He may have looked like a freezing tundra and gave you a look that could give you excessive frost bite some days but the skinship they briefly shared always countered his cold looks. 

"I love you too, Neji." Lee whispered, watching Naruto approach them, staring sadly at the two. putting a hand over Neji's beautiful lavender eyes and forced them closed. 

Even though Neji has passed on, he's still the most beautiful person Lee has ever seen.


End file.
